starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Steel (Hank Emerson)
Biography Abilities *'Expert Mechanic:' An expert mechanic since he was very young, Hank was able to totally overhaul a car's transmission by the age of 10. He is an excellent engineer as well, capable of fixing almost, if not all machinery. His design and mechanical acumen went into the creation of many of the Steel Armors. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Hank Emerson is an inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. He is one of the world's leading experts on computer science, technology, and electrical engineering. *'Genius-level Computer Expert:' Hank is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system; even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. His skill in this department is rivaled by few others. *'Skilled Combatant:' Through training and his experiences dealing with villains and threats Hank Emerson has become an above average combatant. *'Multi-lingual:' He speaks with fluency in English, French, Spanish, German, and Chinese. Equipment *'Steel Armor Mk III:' An incredible feat of engineering; the armor grants the wearer a number of offensive and defensive capabilities. *'Kinetic Hammer:' Steel's current hammer was forged from adamantium and is therefore indestructible. It has the ability to increase its kinetic energy the farther it is thrown. At a distance up to 20 yards, it can stop a car, at 30 yards a semi-truck, at 60 yards a tank, and at distances greater than 60 yards its destructive capacity rivals that of Superman. **''Inertial Damage Field:'' The hammer can also store the energy it has gathered along its flight path within the kinetic field and release it on contact with a target (on command), even if its flight is interrupted by a command. It is unknown how long this device can store such energy. This device appears to have the ability to temporarily disrupt temporal/kinetic energy in a localized field and manipulate it for limited effects such as energy transfer based on a linear distance traveled. **''Programmable Flight:'' The hammer can stop in mid-air and be called back into his hands. **''Voice Controlled:'' When Steel says "STOP", the hammer will stop in mid-air. When he says "RETURN", the hammer will fly right back into his hands. **''Electromagnetic Sensors:'' The hammer has sensors in it to measure electromagnetic energy. **''Electromagnetism:'' The hammer can create several electromagnetic effects such as an EMP to disrupt electronic devices in Steel's vicinity. It can also set itself in tune to the Earth's magnetic field, making it virtually impossible to move. When not using the hammer, Steel can magnetically attach it to his back. Powers His current suit, the Steel Armor Mark III, grants him the following abilities. This is by no means a complete list of the armor's capabilities. '' *'Super Strength:' The armor magnifies Alex's strength to superhuman levels, enabling him to lift 70 tons. *'Flight:' The Mark XI armor can reach speeds above Mach 3. *'Super Speed:' Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection:' The suit can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. *'Kinetic Blasts:' Concussive force blasts that pick up kinetic energy along the way, so that they hit harder the farther they have to travel. *'Rivet Cannon:' This short range weapon fires red-hot rivets similar to those used in construction. *'Pulse Beams:' Electromagnetic beams that affect technology and machines. *'Rocket Launchers:' The armor contains twelve anti-tank rockets that can be fired at a moments notice. *'Tasers:' The armor contains non-lethal tasers that are effective in taking down normal thugs with ease. *'Personal Shield:' Steel's personal shield is capable of withstanding direct impact from missiles and heavy ordnance. *'Power Cells:' The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. *'Energy Conversion Power Recharge:' The suit is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. *'EMP Invulnerability:''' The Mark III armor is completely resistant to electro magnetic pulses. Limitations Steel is susceptible to all human limitations when out of his suit. His suit itself is not invincible and there are a number of ways it can be damaged or drained of power. Category:Characters (WH)Category: CazzikCategory: Cazzik (WoH)Category:Superman Family